don't be scared, I'm right here
by missfirelight
Summary: Lucy was hurt, but Natsu was always there for her. —Natsu&Lucy one-shot


**Notes: **I just thought about this because of some news I found out. Not gonna tell y'all what it is, but maybe you can guess. Anyway, this story is inspired by that apparent news, enjoy! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

.

.

_**{"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."}**__** —**__**Bernard M. Baruch**_

.

.

"_A picture was posted yesterday that famous singer Lucy Heartfilia and FT's Natsu Dragneel had been reported to be in a relationship for nearly four months. Reports of pictures of them having a secret car-date near the west coast of Magnolia. They appeared to be laughing, hugging, as well as kissing. It hasn't been confirmed by their agencies regarding any of this. Fans of Natsu Dragneel everywhere had been bashing on both Natsu and Lucy's instagram. Is this true? Could the two in fact really be in a relationship? In related news__—__"_

A blonde woman in pink pajamas sighed as she shut her TV off. Every channel had news about her and Natsu Dragneel dating. Well, they were. But they had decided to keep it secret since day one. They knew they could possibly hurt their fans, and keep the paparazzi up and stalking them all day and night.

But how did this happen?

They made sure that no one was around that night. But they didn't know how in hell there was a picture of them taken. Sighing again, the blonde jumped into her bed and dug her face in her soft pillow. Seconds later, her phone rang. It was probably him. Getting up, the singer picked up her phone and answered her boyfriend's call.

"Hello?"

"_**Luce! Oh God**__**—**__**did you see the news?**_"

"Yes, Natsu. I did."

"_**Oh.**_"

"You darn right _oh_. How did this happen?!" Lucy screeched as she heard her boyfriend; Natsu, wince in pain.

"_**I**__**—**__**I don't know! We made sure no one was out that night!**_ _**Gildarts has been banging on my door demanding an explanation.**_"

"Of course; he's your manager."

"_**How did Levy react to this?**_"

"She hasn't—" Lucy stopped her sentence as she heard her doorbell rang and rang. It was definitely Levy. Lucy groaned as she got up from her bed to open her door. The moment the blonde had opened it, she flinched as her best friend/manager grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"L—Levy-chan, I—"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Natsu?!" Levy screeched as Lucy winced and rubbed her ears in pain. The blonde didn't like it when she hears her manager scream in her ear. It was too much for her to handle.

"I was gonna, but I—"

"_**Luce? Hello?**_"

"—Hold that thought, Levy-chan." Lucy said as she brought her phone up her ear to talk to Natsu again. As they talked about the news, Lucy just nodded and jumped on her bed again. Honestly, this was all too much. And here, she thought she could have a nice weekend by herself. Sure, she loved hanging out with Natsu, but last night, she told him she wanted a day on her own.

"Look, Natsu. I can't talk to you like this. Let's meet up somewhere." Lucy suggested as she got up again and gave Levy the we'll-talk-about-this-later look, Levy pouting but nodding slowly. Smiling, Lucy went to her closet and picked out a simple bubblegum pink tank top as well as a black mini-skirt.

"_**A**__**—**__**alright, one hour. We'll meet up at Starbucks.**_"

"Kay. Bye, Natsu."

"_**Bye. Love ya."**_

As Lucy was about to return the gesture, she heard her phone beep, signaling that Natsu had already hung up. Lucy sighed and got changed. A few minutes later, the blonde got out of her gigantic closet, only to be greeted by Levy who looked like she was running out of patience.

"Alright," Lucy started as she sighed and looked away, walking towards her couch. "I'll tell you." Levy nodded and quietly sat beside the blonde. "You see, me and Natsu has been dating for four months."

"Wha—"

"No questions till the end of the explanation." Lucy cut as Levy nodded slowly. "I know I'm three years older than him, but I really do like him, and I respect his point of view in life in every way." Lucy stopped as she took a deep breath and continued, her eyes closed, "We started off normally—y'know, senior-junior relationship and stuff—but, then, he told me he used to be fans with me; he still is, and he said that his type of girl matched mine, even though I'm older. A few months later, he asked me out. I was freaked out, I told him I needed some time, and then; I said yes."

"Oh—"

"But," Lucy stopped Levy's sentence as the pixie-headed pouted, then stayed quiet listening to the blonde. "We decided to keep it secret. Since, we didn't want to hurt any of our fans. Four months has passed, and we were celebrating our four-month anniversary last night, then.. _this_ happened." Lucy said as she gestured the '_this' _with her hands in a circular motion in the air.

"Oh, Lu-chan.."

Lucy only looked down for a few seconds, then smiled to her best friend. After having a few more conversations, the blonde head off to meet her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, in FT's dorm, the lead singer changed into a more casual outfit, and grabbed his phone and wallet.

"I'm leaving." Natsu said as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door, only to be stopped by his fellow band member, Gray, who tugged on his arm.

"Whoa, whoa—where are you going?" Gray said as he took a seat since he had already stopped Natsu.

"I'm going to see Lucy." The pink-haired singer said with his grin plastered on his face. "Why?" Loke said in the background.

"'Cause we need to fix this mess."

"How?" Jellal said.

"I don't know. But, I'm sure we can clear this out." Natsu said as he opened the door and rushed out to see Lucy.

"Idiot." Gajeel said.

—**X****—**

Sitting down, Lucy ordered a cup of her favorite cappuccino. Listening to music, she hummed as she sipped on her cappuccino.

"Hmm.."

Looking out the window, she noticed a couple holding hands and walking into a store, with smiles on their face. They looked happy. It was lucky for them that no one opposed to their relationship, unlike her and Natsu.

They didn't wish for any bad things to happen. They simply liked each other. Despite the fact that Lucy was three years older, she respected Natsu's point of view in life, as he did to Lucy. Sighing, the blonde took out her phone and opened her Instagram with tags of her from so many of the fans. She began reading them. There were lots of comments regarding her relationship with Natsu. About 30% of them were good comments; supporting her relationship, and that made the blonde smile. But the rest…

"**Bitch! Stay away from him!**"

"**He's mine!**"

"**You fucking slut; get lost!**"

"**You probably raped him!**"

"**Go die!**"

"**You're too old for him!**"

And so on. Reading them over and over again, the blonde singer began to shed tears. Was that really how people see her? Was having a relationship with a guy she liked that bad? Scrolling down, she read more and more comments flooding her phone. Not only Instagram, but also Twitter, Facebook, and many more.

Not realizing anything but the bad comments, a pink-haired man sat in front of her with a cup of coffee in his hand as he put it on the table.

"Hey, Luce, I—" Natsu didn't finish his sentence as he looked up to see the blonde in front of him crying while holding her phone.

"Lucy, what happened?" Natsu asked in concern, the blonde shook her head in return. "N—none of your business, Natsu."

"Everything that has to do with you _is _my business. Gimme your phone!" Natsu said as he got up and reached for Lucy's phone, the blonde hiding it in her arms.

"No! Don't see it. You'll only make it worse!" Lucy said as she choked on her tears. There were so many insults about her. Usually, she'd just wave it off. But the blonde didn't know why she was so sad this time.

"Lucy, please." Natsu begged.

"N—no!"

Getting irritated, Natsu yanked her phone from her as she protested. Ignoring her calls out to him, Natsu went to her Instagram to see the comments that made the blonde cry. Shoving her phone in front of her, Natsu yelled in rage.

"Is this what made you cry?"

"N—Natsu, I—"

"Luce, you know better than to read those comments."

"I—I didn't intend to! I just did."

Not wanting to make the conversation longer, Natsu went to the blonde's Instagram again and typed a few things with an annoyed look on his face. He didn't like seeing Lucy cry. He liked it so much better when she was smiling, laughing, throwing silly jokes at him. It made his day much brighter.

"There." Natsu said as he gave Lucy's phone back, a confused look on the blonde's face as she quirked an eyebrow.

"W—what did you do?"

"I made sure that nobody would ever give you those comments. Simple as that, Luce." Natsu explained, the blonde opening her phone to see what he had posted. It was a picture of Natsu, but the comment he made could make any fangirl regret what they had said to the blonde. Normally, Lucy would take this in a good way, but instead, she started crying again.

"L—Luce, why are you still crying?" Natsu asked in worry.

"Y—you did this! Now they'll hate me even more! They'll think that I'm a spoiled girl who lets you fix all my problems! Then—" Lucy didn't continue as she felt Natsu's warm lips pressed against hers. Closing her teary chocolate-brown eyes, the blonde kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Out of breath, they pulled away.

"Lucy, you don't need to be scared about anything. I'm right here, and I'll always protect you. No matter what happens." Natsu reasoned as he caressed her rosy cheeks as she nodded and smiled at him.

"R—really?"

Natsu nodded in return as he pecked her forehead, the blonde closing her eyes and giggled. Pulling away, Natsu threw his arm around the blonde and pulled her closer.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get here? You were sitting across me just a few seconds ago."

Natsu chuckled. "I walked here when you were babbling about the things that'll happen when I post that picture and the comment."

Giggling, the blonde answered 'okay' as they continued to hug each other in the café, ignoring the notifications going on both their phones. Lucy didn't need to worry about anything anymore, she knew Natsu would always be there for her. And that's all that mattered.


End file.
